Sad Stories, Hard work and love
by roses1324
Summary: sorry can't spell and all goes to the owners.
1. Chapter 1

**All goes to the owners and sorry about miss spelled things I am a horible speller so again sorry!**

* * *

><p>Peeta's p.o.v.<p>

Great. My family and I are all moving to District 12. We are opening a bakery for the towns people to have a little more to eat. If they can afford it that is. The people all look the same here, people from the main part of town are all in decent clothes to say the least. The people from the seam are all the same too all black hair either from the coal or they inherited it. Kids run around bare foot, they all almost look under fed and about starved.

We got this little bakery and made our rooms in the back of it. "Mom, Dad I am going to go for a walk okay?" I asked. "Don't go to far and be careful we don't know anyone yet." My father said. After I heard that, I was out the door. Before I knew it, it was getting dark and I was lost. Just my luck! I saw some houses that stood out from all the rest, they were big and looked in really good condition. I do not know why but I skipped the first house and went strait to the second. I knocked on the door and waited.

* * *

><p>Katniss p.o.v.<p>

I was in the middle of telling Gale and Haymitch why I hate this house when there was a knock at the door. Who would want to visit me? I am just Katniss Everdeen the only hunger games victor besides Haymitch but he is always drunk so he does not count.

I answered the door not expecting the thing I saw standing on my front porch. He was amazing and that is saying something. He had sandy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Can I help-"I couldn't even finish my question before I was interrupted but because it was Gale I guess I will forgive him.

"Ignore the beast here," he said pointing at me "she has been like this for…well ever. I'm Gale Hawthorne that in there is Haymitch and this thing here is Katniss Everdeen." I pushed in front of Gale and looked expectantly and the boy.

"Sorry, um I am new here with my family and well I am lost, and I was wondering if someone could help me."

"Oh yeah sure come on in I will go get my boots and take you where ever you need to go." I said and he walked in and started to look around as I went to go get my boots.

* * *

><p>Peeta pov<p>

Wow! This house is huge. "Well catnip I am of got to go to the mines in the morning and you Haynitch need to go home also." Said the guy Gale he had the tale tale traits of a seam kid black hair and gray eyes. "You kid, you be careful I don't want to have to pick you up of the streets tomorrow." He said to me. Before I could respond the girt Katniss came in. "Please Gale don't scare the poor kid." Kid? I am not a kid. "Come on catnip if he can stand the sight of you without being scared the kid is stronger than a little teasing from me." He said and then ran out the door. "Yeah you little coward run." The girl muttered. The old man got up and stumbled after him without uttering a word. As I look around the room, I notice that there are no pictures or anything on the walls to make it homey as if she just got here instead of living here. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked while cleaning up some dishes. "No I couldn't my parents are already going to be mad at me so I better not." I said. "You don't know what part of town this is do you?" she asked How would she know that? "Not really but you have a really big nice house it seems." I stated always being polite to strangers. I saw a ghost of a smile form on her lips. Now that I look at her, I see that she could be a seam kid with the black hair and gray eyes. Then why is she living in such a nice house? "This part of town is victors village." She stated lamely. What wait a minute so she won the hunger games?


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss pov

"So you are new here?" I asked the kid as I went to put my boots on. "Yeah, my family and I just moved in to the bakery." He said. For some odd reason I wanted to know all and by all I mean everything about him. "So, this is victors' village then?" He asked, I was kind of waiting for him to ask if I was a house cleaner or something. "Yep, and before you ask, no I don't work here and yes I won the hunger games." I turned to face him but when I turned fully he wasn't where I expected him to be, he was looking at the one object in this house that I loved and would never give up, my bow. I walked over to him and picked it up the bow itself is in good condition but all the years of use are starting to show on it. "I will be needing a new one soon enough." I said giving the bow a nice pat as I sat it back down. I turned away from it to find him staring at me. "Now where do you need to go?" I asked raising a eyebrow. "Oh, the bakery near the town square I think." He answered unsure if he had the right place. "Ah I know the one, fallow me." I said while walking out the door.

Peeta pov

The more I looked at katniss the more I wanted to know her, all of her. I could not stop looking at her she was beautiful in a way. Her gray eyes looked into my blue ones, I could see the pain and torture she went through, and the sorrow, I could not help but think that I wanted to take all the pain and sorrow out of those eyes. It amazes me that I didn't see her during the games I am was never allowed to watch them, but I did usually get to catch a glimpse of the contestants as the got off the trains. I looked into her eyes and I decided that I was glad that I never saw what she went through. I HAVE to get to know her, the question is how. That was when she asked, "So where did your family move here from?" Oh, I hate to have to answer this question. "We moved here from the Capital" I say her only answer is a nod. "How old are you?" she asked this question I can handle. "I'm seventeen, how old are you?" "Oh I'm seventeen also." Wow, she went through those horrible games and survived and she is my age, I think I may have found my new hero.

Katniss pov

I kind of like this Capital kid, he is down to earth surprisingly. I actually want to get to know him. "I have a offer for you." I say without thinking it all the way through first. "I will pay and feed you if you come over to my house and help me clean out the attic. What do you say?" I am surprised by my own actions I usually am very closed off to people. "Sure but I have to make sure that it is okay with my parents." I want to laugh at him because he has to ask permission, but decided I shouldn't he did grow up differently than I did. As we enter the square I see the bakery and two people a man and a woman standing outside of it. The man looks very nice and a little worried but the woman looks absolutely infuriated. I decided that I didn't like her at all. As they try to make out who we are in the dark I am careful to stay in the shadows as much as possible. I turn to him and say "Don't be a stranger your welcome at my house anytime…?" "Peeta" He says and I can't help but think that his name fits him really well. "Well Peeta my door is always open even if im not home, if you can help just drop by my house around noon bye" I say and start to walk away when the woman says "who the hell is that?" I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to face them and step into the light. I hear the man gasp and the woman sneers at me like I was the most evil vile creature in the world. Then Peeta speaks up "Mom, Dad this is Katness." His mom then decided to coment "Yes, I know who she is. Hello Mockingjay I would say it's a pleasure but its not you killer!" Well that is one way to introduce yourself I think. "nice to meet you Peeta sorry I cant stay longer remember what I said." Then I turned to the bitch. "Oh and since I am a killer I would watch out miss your in my district now!" then I turned and left.

Peeta pov

I can't belive she stood up to my mother like that, it was amazing. Of course she told me to stay away from katniss but I wasn't going to. Later that night I was asleep when I heard a horrified scream. I shot straight out of bed and was down the stairs in a second. The screaming was coming from the direction of victor village. Then there was a knock on the door, I looked to see a old woman. I let her in and once I did she introduced herself as if someone wasn't screaming bloody murder. "hello I am Greasy Sae, are you Peeta/" she asked "yes" I managed to get out. "what is going on?" I asked and Greasy Sae told me then about the woman I would fall in love with. "That young boy is Katniss, she is having a nightmare like every night sometimes she opens up and tells me about them. They are horrible so I decided to tell you because I can see you worry about her and you barely know anything about her and what she has been through. I believe that the dreams are of her sister, mother, father and the games, oh and the rebellion she lead after that. Her past haunts her boy, come fallow me." She lead me out the door and to katniss's house. The screaming got way worse then. As we enter the house something was different I could feel it. Greasy Sae lead me to her bedroom and I could barely hear anything she was saying to me the screams were so loud that I had to cover my ears so that they wouldn't start to bleed. She opens the door and the sight before me makes me want to cry. Her room has multiple pictures of people I never met and her closet well one of them had a lock on it. In the bed thrashing wildly was second I see her I run to her and wrap my arms around her body to stop her so she doesn't hurt herself completely forgetting about Greasy Sae. "Katniss!" I called over and over until she finally woke with a start.

She looked at no through me almost. It was kind of erie and im not sure how to react, so I just lift her up into my arms almost inediantly she responds by wrapping her arms around my neck and curled into me and sobbed. I rubbed her back and stroked her hair trying to soothe her. As the sobs that wracked her body began to slow and settle down I ask "Do you want to talk about it?" and that is all it took for her to shut down completely. She pushed herself away from me and said "No I think its best that you leave, I will be fine but really you should go." Then she turned away from me and layed back down. So I slowly got up and headed for the door but I turned right before I left and said "I can help you, and if you ever want to talk or whatever I'm here and I am a good listener." Then I turned and left.

Katniss pov

I stayed awake laying there on my bed thinking. Why is the guy that doesn't even know me want to help me? It does not make any sense.


	3. note from me

Hey sorry guys I have been very, very busy with the past year of high school and all state marching band I'm so excited I will be marching in the Macys' thanksgiving parade in the Wyoming All State Marching Band!

I will not give up on the story I promise but I do have some writers block so if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me thank you!


End file.
